GoodBye My Almost Lover
by Rikunarita
Summary: Perpisahan itu menyakitkan


Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman – SHOWTIME.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Romance.

**Another fic song (or random drabble) from me. terinspirasi lagu Almost Lover dari A Fine Frenzy. diwajibkan denger lagu ini .  
><strong>

**Almost Lover**

**Justin's POV**

_Your fingertips across my skin  
>The palm trees swaying in the wind Images<em>

Aku merasakan sentuhan tangannya di wajahku. Aku merasakan rasa cinta yang tak terkatakan darinya untukku. Tapi apa itu cukup? Aku lelah, lelah berusaha, lelah mencoba. Aku kira aku cukup baginya, dan dia cukup bagiku. Tapi aku butuh lebih dari ini, aku butuh Brian seutuhnya. Butuh rasa cinta Brian tanpa aku harus memanjat tembok yang dia bangun untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<em>

"Bri, sudah jelas kita menginginkan hal yang berbeda. Lalu kenapa kita masi melanjutkan semuanya jika kita tahu hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil?" Akhirnya aku berani bertanya padanya, mengeluarkan seluruh keberanian yang kumiliki. _Oh __God!__I __fucking __love__ this __man._

"_Damn__ if __I__ know,__Sunshine.__" _Brian menjawab dengan lirih. Aku tahu aku membuatnya bingung. Aku tahu aku menyakitinya dengan pergi meninggalkannya sekali lagi.

Aku mengambil tas ransel yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya, dan berjalan kembali untuk memeluk Brian untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, tak ingin meninggalkannya, namun aku pun tak mampu bersamanya lagi. Aku membuka pintu loft, dan berjalan keluar tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Aku ingin berteriak padanya, memakinya dan bahkan memohon untuk tidak melepaskanku, walau ini memang keputusanku, aku ingin dia mencegahku, hanya satu kata yang saat ini kubutuhkan darinya—_Stay._

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<em>

Aku berjalan menyusuri _Liberty__ Avenue_ sebelum pergi ke tempat Mikey dan Ben—tempat yang akan menjadi rumahku sementara. Aku melihat setiap sudutnya dan mengingat setiap memoriku bersama Brian. Melihat sudut di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Brian, tepat di bawah lampu jalan itu. Aku masih ingat perasaanku saat itu, takut, ragu namun juga menantikan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Saat itu aku sudah merasa jatuh cinta padanya, namun aku tak mengira akan jatuh cinta sedalam ini dan sekaligus merasakan sakit seperti ini.

_So__ long,__my __luckless __romance  
>My<em>_ back__ is__ turned__ on__ you  
>I<em>_ should've__ known __you'd __bring __me __heartache  
>Almost <em>_lovers __always __do_

Aku ingat _dance_kami saat _Pride __Parade._Pertama kalinya Brian menolak untuk mencari _trick_ di malam itu. Padahal, aku ingat Brian sama sekali tidak bisa 'menikmati' hobinya untuk mendapatkan _trick_ selama parade berlangsung karena harus menjaga Gus seharian. Namun ternyata, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan mengajakku berdansa. Tentu saja itu adalah saat-saat yang membuatku bahagia. Kami menari di jalanan, seolah tak ada siapapun di sekitar kami. Aku melihat matanya dan yakin bahwa aku menemukan rasa cinta di sana, walau aku tahu kalau saat itu dia tidak mungkin mengakuinya.

_We __walked __along __a __crowded__ street  
>You<em>_ took__ my__ hand__ and__ danced__ with __me  
>Images<em>  
><em>And<em>_ when __you __left__ you__ kissed __my __lips  
>You<em>_ told__ me__ you'd__ never__ ever__ forget__ these __images,__no_

Aku sadar bahwa Brian mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri._His __actions __speak__ louder __than __his __words,_namun sebenarnya aku juga butuh mendengar kata-katanya. Aku ingin menjalani hidup dengannya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi jika dia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui bahwa diapun ingin hidup bersamaku.

_Shit!__ I__'__m __acting __like __a __silly __little __faggot._ Aku menghapus air mata yang kian jatuh di pipiku seiring memori yang muncul di kepalaku di sepanjang _Liberty__ Avenue_ ini.

Akhirnya aku tiba di rumah Ben dan Michael. Saat Michael membukakan pintu untukku, Michael langsung menyuruhku masuk tanpa bertanya apapun, karena mungkin wajahku menunjukkan semuanya. Menunjukkan semua kesedihan dan kehilangan yang sedang aku rasakan.

_Goodbye,__my__ almost __lover  
>Goodbye,<em>_my __hopeless __dream  
>I'm<em>_ trying__ not __to __think __about __you  
>Can't<em>_ you__ just__ let__ me__ be?_

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur menatap langit-langit kamar. Merasa kosong. Aku merasa aku sudah cukup berjuang untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami, tapi tak cukup jika hanya aku yang berjuang, tak cukup jika hanya aku yang berusaha Aku ingin Brian melakukan hal yang sama. Aku ingin Brian membiarkan aku masuk ke hatinya, dan menetap di sana.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot drive the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<em>

Apa yang Brian lakukan saat ini? Kehilanganku kah? Menyesal dengan kepergianku kah? Atau malah dia langsung melupakanku? Aku pikir aku sangat mengenalnya, mungkin aku tidak cukup baginya, seperti dia yang saat ini tidak cukup bagiku.

Entah berapa lama aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Atau mungkinkah rasa sakit ini akan terus ada, karena rasa sakit ini yang mengingatkanku betapa aku mencintainya.

Entah apa aku bisa menemukan pengganti dirinya. Karena… Bisakah kau menemukan pengganti seseorang yang sudah terlanjur menyatu dengan dirimu?

_So__ you're __gone __and __I'm __haunted  
>And<em>_ I__ bet__ you__ are__ just__ fine  
>Did<em>_ I __make __it __that __easy  
>To<em>_ walk __right __in __and__ out __of __my__ life?_

_Goodbye,__my__ almos t__lover  
>Goodbye,<em>_my__ hopeless __dream  
>I'm <em>_trying __not __to __think __about __you  
>Can't<em>_ you __just __let __me __be?  
>So<em>_ long,__my __luckless __romance  
>My<em>_ back __is__ turned __on__ you  
>I<em>_ should've __known __you'd__ bring __me __heartache  
>Almost <em>_lovers __always __do_

_Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy  
><em>

__**Maaf,saya sendiri ga tau saya nulis apa, song fic? drabble? atau curhatan #eh. tapi gatel pengen nulis suatu dari lagu ini . thanks buat OrdinaryKyuu yang tetap setia jadi beta reader saya. *lempar Gale* thanks juga buat geng OOT, atas kegilaannya. semoga OOT selalu *eh. dan thanks banget buat yang menyempatkan tulisan aneh saya ini *bow* kalo berkenan silahkan ripiu. hehehe  
><strong>


End file.
